Crazy Things
by Willow8
Summary: Er, oh man! I suck at summaries. Well, this is a short (?) 2x4. Please read and review!! Finally Updated!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Here I am with a Gundam Wing fic!! o.o!! I was feeling depressed and felt the need to depress Duo. Please remember to review, yeah, reviews make me happy! This is slightly AU. The g-boys are 16, and have known each other and have been fighting since they were 11. Chapter one is written in Duo's POV. Yeah, so, please review.  
  
Peace and Love  
  
~Willow~  
  
Warnings: Duo x Quatre (2x4)  
  
Crazy things  
  
People always do crazy things when they're in love.  
  
Do you know what it's like to have a secret? A secret that, if it was found out, would change your life forever? And it wouldn't be a good change either.  
  
You see, I am in love with my best friend, and he's a guy. The only problem is, I'm a guy too. All the girls swoon over him, but he never seems interested. It makes me hope.  
  
Every time he comes into the same room as me, or when he hugs me, or smiles at me, my heart skips a beat and my breath catches in my throat. His eyes are deep pools of aqua blue-green that I could spend forever in, and his hair is like sunshine.  
  
I guess I've known for a while now. People say that you do know, you just never admit it to yourself. They theory works for me. I recently broke up with my girlfriend, we weren't actually together, we were just sort of there, for me, she was my girlfriend so that I could prove to myself that I wasn't gay, and that I was interested in girls, with her, it was the other way around. But she was cool with that.  
  
Back onto the subject of my best friend, he's the most innocent person I know, he's sweet, hates fighting, drinks out of a teeny weeny cup and he's so nice to everyone! He's so cute! And, he's also bloody hot! Sure, for most people, pink shirts aren't a turn on, but phew! He is hot. H-O-T hot!  
  
Then there's me, Shinigami. The 'bouncy', 'happy go lucky', trouble free and careless joker. None of the others ever really tried to get to know me except Quatre, and I guess that's what got me liking him.  
  
When did it start? Well, it started out as a crush, y'know, 'wow, he's so cute', or 'hot, hot, hot' and then, I realised that I loved him when I woke up from my comatose state. I'd tried to commit suicide, and it tore him apart, even though he hardly knew me. I promised him then, that I would never worry him, never hurt him and never leave him. And even now, I stick by that promise.  
  
His hair, it's like the sunshine, only lighter and more gorgeous. And don't get me started on his eyes. I guess I always hoped that he'd y'know, care for me too, in *that* way. But it's never gonna happen. So I wear this mask, the happy glint in my amethyst eyes is totally fake, as is the smile on my face. The pain I felt when I broke up with Heero was not even half of the pain I feel when I look at Quatre. The dull ache in the area where my heart is, it's ignorable, but he isn't. And it hurts. God does it hurt.  
  
It hurts to see what I want, but know that I'll never get it. He has been my every wish on every star, on every birthday candle, on every bloody penny thrown into every bloody fountain.  
  
Life isn't fair. Quatre, why can't I have you? Why can't I find lasting love? Why? God tell me why?!  
  
End of chapter one.  
  
A/N: Hey people, it's me again. Sure, no cliff hanger, but believe me, I make up for it in the next chapter. So, please review, it'll make me write faster. And, be gentle, it is after all, my first Gundam fic. Thankies!  
  
Peace and Love  
  
~Willow~ 


	2. Our POV The feeling's mutual

A/N: Here I am with a Gundam Wing fic!! o.o!! I was feeling depressed and felt the need to depress Duo. Please remember to review, yeah, reviews make me happy! This is slightly AU. The g-boys are 16, and have known each other and have been fighting since they were 11. Chapter two is written from our POV. Yeah, so, please review. And thank you to Kasra and Danielle, who were very nice and reviewed!! Thank you! :)  
  
Peace and Love  
  
~Willow~  
  
Warnings: Duo x Quatre (2x4)  
  
Crazy things  
  
People always do crazy things when they're in love.  
  
The five Gundams and their pilots were fighting in the heat of battle. A torpedo exploded from the enemy ship and its target was clear, it was heading for Sandrock. Duo froze and almost by instinct moved in front of Quatre and Sandrock, Deathscythe and himself taking the full blast.  
  
"Duo!" Quatre cried over the com-link. "Duo! Are you alright?" Duo nodded.  
  
"I'm Shinigami remember? Nothing can kill me." He chuckled, biting his lower lip in order to ignore the throbbing pain coming from his leg and his chest as his console sent sparks flying at him. His vision started to go fuzzy and Quatre knew then that something was wrong.  
  
"Heero, can you land Deathscythe safely? Preferably near a hospital? Something's wrong with Duo."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Thank you Heero. I'll follow him down." Duo heard this conversation and objected.  
  
"I'm fine, honethtly." His words slurred slightly, and he hissed in pain as he touched his injured leg. "You don't need to take me down." The braided pilot took in a deep and painful breath, his shirt already soaked in his blood, his trousers beginning to stain red.  
  
"Duo, don't complain." Heero ordered his tone of voice assertive, yet concerned for his former boyfriend. "Please, Duo, let me take you down, Quatre'll be there to take you to the hospital." Duo nodded and let go of the controls, Heero guiding him safely down onto the ground next to Sandrock. Duo leapt out of Deathscythe, his leg totally giving way on him as he landed. Quatre ran over to his friend and helped him to his feet.  
  
"Duo! What have you done?" The blond blinked back the tears that threatened to spill out of his eyes. "You should have let me die Duo!" Quatre supported his friend as they headed to the hospital. It wasn't too far away about 5 minutes walk. The blonde's eyes looked from Dou's blood soaked shirt down to Duo's leg, the sight of his trousers also drenched in blood made Quatre bite his bottom lip. "Duo, why did you do that?" His words forced past the lump in his throat. "Why?" Duo chuckled weakly.  
  
"People always do crazy things," He paused as he took a deep breath, which really hurt. "When they're in love." Duo smiled weakly and raised his eyebrows in an attempt to keep his eyes open, but he failed. Slowly his eyes slid shut and he sighed. Quatre felt the extra weight on him when Duo collapsed. Gently, Quatre picked up the frail looking American and carried him the little way to the hospital. Come on Duo, don't you dare die on me now. I haven't told you.  
  
End of chapter two  
  
A/N: Hey people, it's me again. Ooh, cliffhangers!! Aren't I evil? As always, please review, it'll make me write faster. And, be gentle, it is after all, my first Gundam fic. Thankies!  
  
Peace and Love  
  
~Willow~ 


	3. Our POV Duo, Duo Maxwell

A/N: Here I am with a Gundam Wing fic!! o.o!! I was feeling depressed and felt the need to depress Duo. Please remember to review, yeah, reviews make me happy! This is slightly AU. The g-boys are 16, and have known each other and have been fighting since they were 11. Chapter two is written from our POV. Yeah, so, please review.  
  
Thank you's to people who reviewed:  
  
Kasra, stream of consciousness, well, it was sort of meant to be yeah. ^_^ Sorry if I confussled anyone!  
  
Danielle, not all the chapters'll be like that, just the odd one or two.  
  
Heather, wow, thank you so much for that comment, it's very confidence boosting because I'm only 14!! :)  
  
Sara, 2x4 forever!! Yeah, poor Duo, I'm sorry Duo!! Sorry Duo fans!  
  
Chaos and Cosmos, lol, yes, I am evil, cliffhangers should not be allowed, but it keeps people interested! There's another cliffhanger here, sorry!  
  
Thank you so much for reviewing! :)  
  
Peace and Love  
  
~Willow~  
  
Warnings: Duo x Quatre (2x4)  
  
Crazy things  
  
People always do crazy things when they're in love.  
  
Come on Duo, don't you dare die on me now. I haven't told you. Quatre repeated that sentence in his head all the way to the hospital, as if Duo could hear him. The blonde carried his best friend into A&E, where Duo was taken from his arms, placed onto a bed and moved away from Quatre who was being asked questions that he heard, but didn't hear. He saw Duo go through the doors, as pale as she white sheets on which he lay. He saw the doors flap shut and he saw Duo disappear behind them.  
  
"Sir? Er, sir?" Quatre's attention turned back to the doctor who was waving his hand in front of his face.  
  
"Wha? Oh, I'm sorry, you were saying?" His attention turned back to the doors that were still flapping slightly from when Duo had been rushed through.  
  
"What's his name?" Quatre blinked, it wasn't a usual question.  
  
"Duo, Duo Maxwell." He replied, sounding slightly out of it, not looking away from the doors.  
  
"Er, right, and what happened?" Quatre paused, wondering how to explain the injury.  
  
"He, had an accident." The doctor rolled his eyes and sighed.  
  
"We've guessed that much your friend is seriously inju-" The doctor stopped as his pager went off. Quatre tore his eyes away from the doors and looked at the doctor.  
  
"What is it?" He asked hoping that the answer was not the one running round his head.  
  
"Your friend, Duo, is in theatre, something's gone wrong."  
  
End of chapter two  
  
A/N: Ooh another cliffhanger!! Aren't I evil :)? Yes I am! Yes, it's short, I'm sorry, but the next part is up and running and almost finished. So review and it should be up by tomorrow (27th) And, be gentle, it is after all, my first Gundam fic. Thankies!  
  
Peace and Love  
  
~Willow~ 


	4. Our POV Duo in trouble

A/N: Here I am with a Gundam Wing fic!! o.o!! I was feeling depressed and felt the need to depress Duo. Please remember to review, yeah, reviews make me happy! This is slightly AU. The g-boys are 16, and have known each other and have been fighting since they were 11. Chapter two is written from our POV. Yeah, so, please review.  
  
Thank you's to people who reviewed this time round:  
  
Erin Soun, thank you very much for the review, here's the next part. (I'll e-mail you!)  
  
Cosmos, I don't plan on not updating for a month with a cliffhanger, because that's evil (just like me). Your review made me laugh!  
  
And  
  
Gypsy Tollamer, okay okay, here's the next chapter. Thanks for the review :) I'm sorry for leaving you hanging.  
  
Thank you to everyone who's reviewed so far!! :)  
  
Peace and Love  
  
~Willow~  
  
Warnings: Duo x Quatre (2x4)  
  
Crazy things  
  
People always do crazy things when they're in love.  
  
"Your friend, Duo, is in theatre, something's gone wrong." Quatre's knees went weak so he sat down on a conveniently placed chair that was just behind him.  
  
"Is, is it serious?" Quatre managed to ask quietly as he had seemingly forgotten how to talk. The doctor nodded. "How serious?"  
  
"Gravely so. He has something embedded in his lung, and it's causing secondary drowning, that's-"  
  
"When something is inside the lung and the body creates mucus to destroy it, causing a build up of mucus inside the lung causing the person to drown from the inside out." Quatre cut the doctor off. The doctor nodded, slightly surprised.  
  
"Er, yes. Well, they've managed to clear that, so he can breathe, but we can't find what's causing the body to become so defensive. His thigh bone will be okay, we've stopped the bleeding, but he's lost one hell of a lot of blood, and he will be in a sort of coma until his fluids are replenished. We're taking him to ICU." The blonde immediately got to his feet, but the doctor shook his head. "No visitors." The doctor saw the blonde's face fall as he sat down again. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Is he going to die?" The doctor looked down at Quatre. He looked so frail, the doctor couldn't tell him that the coma that his friend was in would probably last for life. It would probably shatter him like a sledgehammer to glass.  
  
"No, he'll, be fine." The doctor said, looking away from Quatre's gaze. Quatre could sense that he was being lied to, empathy works.  
  
"He's not fine is he." He asked, though it was more of a statement.  
  
"No, he's not." The doctor let out a defeated sigh. "The coma that your friend's going to go into will be-" The doctor was cut off when Heero, Trowa and Wufei came in. "Who are you?"  
  
"They're Duo's friends." Quatre said, rising to greet them. The doctor nodded curtly.  
  
"I have to go and check on your friend,"  
  
"I'm coming with." Quatre said defiantly. The doctor shook his head. "I am and you can't stop me."  
  
"If Quatre's going, then we're going too." Wufei said. "And there is no way that you can stop us." Heero cocked his gun and Quatre glared at him for taking the violent approach. However, it worked, because the doctor nodded fervently and the four boys followed him into the ICU.  
  
When they got to where Duo was, the doctor stopped and turned to face the boys.  
  
"I can't actually let you go in. You will have to stand out here, the window is bullet proof glass and the door is locked electronically, so please stay out her and don't cause any trouble." Quatre nodded, and looked pointedly at the others who nodded too except Heero who simply put his gun away.  
  
"Hn." The doctor cast a worried look at Heero, before scooting off down the hallway. Quatre's face paled even more as he saw Duo.  
  
"Oh my god." He said quietly as he leant against the glass. "Duo, what have I done to you?"  
  
End of chapter three  
  
A/N: Hey! So, what'd ya think? You like? You hate? Please tell me! Review please! ^_^ And I can post part four! And, be gentle, it is after all, my first Gundam fic. Thankies!  
  
Peace and Love  
  
~Willow~ 


	5. Our POV All my fault

A/N: Here I am with a Gundam Wing fic!! o.o!! I was feeling depressed and felt the need to depress Duo. Please remember to review, yeah, reviews make me happy! This is slightly AU. The g-boys are 16, and have known each other and have been fighting since they were 11. Yeah, so, please review. The end of chapter three wasn't a cliff hanger was it?? Did you know, every 30 seconds, someone starts reading a Harry Potter book?  
  
Thank you's to people who reviewed this time round:  
  
Gundam Pervy Arms, (cool name) Yes, poor Duo, what can I say? I was feeling evil.  
  
Erin, thank you for reviewing again, as always, I appreciate the comment. I'm pleased with the way it's turning out too. :)  
  
Cosmos, well done for the normal review *pulls out full sized audience from her pocket* clap! *they applaud before being shoved back into her pocket* I don't want to kill Duo, that would make Quatre sad!  
  
Gypsy Tollamer, I'm so sorry for leaving you hanging again but that wasn't really a cliff hanger, my proper cliffhangers are much more 'hangy' than that. Ask Ysabelle! I don't like Quatre to be sad either, but I think that's the point of this fic, sorta.Yes, I have respect for those people who wait endlessly for updates, as I'm one of them!! ^_^ *embarrassed chuckle* hehe.yeah.  
  
Raijra, posting more, posting more!! Thanks for the positive comments! :)  
  
And, last but definitely not least,  
  
Ysabelle, meep, *shrinks away from her mad friend with the chibi-fyer* Hey, *grins evily* You can't chibify me, coz I won't be able to do anymore! And I don't think the above will like that!! *evil laugh followed by hacking couch* Darn my sore throat! Anyway, thank you, letting you read it at school was well, of course I've changed it!! And the one in the pad has become longer and better so :P Ha!!  
  
Thank you to everyone who's reviewed so far!! :) (:p to Ysabelle)  
  
Peace and Love  
  
~Willow~  
  
Warnings: Duo x Quatre (2x4) and mentions of past 3x4 and 1x2  
  
Crazy things  
  
People always do crazy things when they're in love.  
  
"Oh my god." He said quietly as he leant against the glass. "Duo, what have I done to you?" The blonde's knees weakened and felt like jelly as he took in the terrifying sight that lay before him. Duo, Duo Maxwell, was lying there, paler than Quatre himself, no pink tint on his cheeks, hardly any colour in his lips. His mouth was turned down slightly, missing its usual smile. Quatre's forehead creased with worry when he saw all the machines that were beeping and charting, and breathing, he did a re-take. Breathing, the machines were breathing for Duo? That was not good, it was never a good sign when machines were doing something for someone. He turned away from the sight and sat down, his back to the window. "What have I done Duo? I'm so sorry." He put his head in his hands and ran his fingers through his blonde fringe. ((What's a fringe called in the US? Bangs??)) Trowa looked down at Quatre and sat next to him, putting a comforting arm around the blonde's shoulders.  
  
"You didn't do anything, it wasn't your fault." He said softly as he hugged the blonde. "He's gonna be alright." Quatre just relaxed into the hug that his ex-koi gave, knowing that he wouldn't get them as often, he looked up at Heero, and all of Heero's feelings hit him like a slap in the face, fear, worry, anger, guilt, passion, love, hurt. Quatre could feel them all. He shut his eyes and tried desperately to ignore the feelings Heero was unknowingly sending him. Anger, where was the anger from? Who was it aimed at? The Arabian slowly pulled from Trowa's embrace and stood up, standing in front of Heero, having to look slightly upwards.  
  
"What's the matter Heero? I'm sorry for what I did, but please don't be mad at Duo, it was my fault."  
  
"I know." Heero replied.  
  
"And, he's going to be fine."  
  
"How do you know? Can you be sure? No, you can't be sure can you. You're only saying that so that you'll feel better!" Heero shouted at the frail boy, making Quatre flinch with every word. Quatre opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Heero. "And, if he dies, it'll be all your fault, you hear me? ALL YOUR FAULT!" Quatre looked down and turned away from Heero, the tears already streaming down his face.  
  
"I'm so sorry." He whispered before taking off down the corridor.  
  
"Quatre! Come back!"  
  
The double doors swung shut as Quatre ran out into the car park.  
  
End of chapter five (I'm totally confused with the chapter stuff, so I'm leaving this bit out from now on.)  
  
A/N: Hey! So, what'd ya think? You like? You hate? Please tell me! Review please! ^_^ And I can post part six! Can I just say, that this was meant to be a short, two-part fic, and now, it's turning out to be a long fic! Oops. And, be gentle with your reviews, it is after all, my first Gundam fic. Thankies!  
  
Peace and Love  
  
~Willow~ 


	6. Our POV Just let it go

A/N: Here I am with a Gundam Wing fic!! o.o!! I was feeling depressed and felt the need to depress Duo. Please remember to review, yeah, reviews make me happy! This is slightly AU. The g-boys are 16, and have known each other and have been fighting since they were 11. Yeah, so, please review. The end of chapter three wasn't a cliffhanger was it?? Did you know, every 20 seconds, someone is beaten in their own homes? I saw a program on it last night and it made me cry. :(  
  
Thank you's to people who reviewed this time round:  
  
Erin Soun, SUSPENSE!!! *giggles insanely* YES, I love suspense!! I love keeping you people in suspense! Yes, I love it!! Thank you so much :)  
  
Kasra, thank you!! Trowa is still sweet to Q-chan, as he still likes him, you'll find out more later!  
  
Chaos and Cosmos, lol poor Duo, *nods* very bad Heero, me wanna slap him stupid for making Q-chan cry. Quatre went out to the car park. You'll see what happens in a minute. :) Harry Potter? What got you started on Harry Potter?!?! *innocent blink* It wasn't me…  
  
SilverShinigami, yes, Heero very upset. He make Q-chan cry! *hands SilverShinigami tissues* It's not meant to be sad, you want sad, I can do sad… :) but I don't wanna do that. Next chapter will make you better, so here it is!! ^_^  
  
Erin Soun, yep! :) suspence good!! I like keeping people in suspence, it keeps them interested… thank you!! ^_^ Here's part 6.  
  
Pennie88, short, yeah, I'm continuing!! :)  
  
Emi, argh! *ducks flying questions* Not telling!! You can't know what's gonna happen before it does!! It spoils it! Poor Quatre, he's all upset, and Heero's not helping. Evil Heero!  
  
And, Ysabelle, I can pull faces at you all I want? Yippee! Heero is evil, yes, everyone who's reviewed seems to agree about that. Lol another new and interesting way of reviewing my fic (it wasn't scary this time!! Thank you!).  
  
Thank you to everyone who's reviewed so far!! :)  
  
Peace and Love  
  
~Willow~  
  
Warnings: Duo x Quatre (2x4) and mentions of past 3x4 and 1x2  
  
Crazy things  
  
People always do crazy things when they're in love…  
  
  
  
"Quatre! Come back!"  
  
The double doors swung shut as Quatre ran outside. Trowa debated whether or not to follow him out, but decided to stay and talk to Heero. "Heero, what'd you do that for?" He asked, sending a one-eyed glare at the perfect soldier.  
  
"He said so himself, it was his fault." Trowa sighed.  
  
"He blames everything on himself! If we'd have let him, he'd have blamed the war on himself, you know that." Heero ignored that and turned away from Duo.  
  
"It's his fault that Duo's like this." Trowa shook his head and looked at Duo, then he turned away.  
  
"I'm gonna go get something to drink. You guys want anything?" Wufei nodded.  
  
"Coke please."  
  
"Heero?" He shook his head. Trowa nodded and headed off towards the cafeteria.  
  
Once he had gone, Wufei glared at Heero.  
  
"Heero, you may still care about this guy, but you need to let him go. Please Heero, what would Duo say?" Heero glared at Wufei, before his glare softened and the normally emotionless soldier sank into a chair and looked up at Wufei with teary eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just that I'm so worried, he might die, and I couldn't live without him." Pilot 01 looked at Duo, the tears leaving their mark on his face as they fell. Wufei's heart went out to him, and he sat next to his friend and did the only thing he could think of, he hugged the boy, and the boy didn't complain.  
  
"Shush Heero, it'll be okay, I promise. Duo won't die, but Quatre and Trowa'll be pretty pissed when they come back." Heero pulled away and looked at Wufei.  
  
"'Fei, where is Quatre?"  
  
End of chapter six  
  
A/N: Hey! So, what'd ya think? You like? You hate? Please tell me! Review please! ^_^ And I can post part seven! Yes, it is short, and it sucks, I know that.:) Did Lord of the Rings make anyone else cry??  
  
Isn't it depressing when the authors note is longer than the fic itself?!  
  
Peace and Love  
  
~Willow~ 


	7. Our POV Sleep

A/N: Here I am with a Gundam Wing fic!! o.o!! I was feeling depressed and felt the need to depress Duo. Please remember to review, yeah, reviews make me happy! This is slightly AU. The g-boys are 16, and have known each other and have been fighting since they were 11. Yeah, so, please review. The end of chapter three wasn't a cliffhanger was it??  
  
I'm sorry that it has taken me so long to update, I really am sorry!  
  
Thank you's to people who reviewed this time round:  
  
Kasra, suspense, suspense, suspense!! I LOVE suspense. I'm gonna send someone out to get Quatre, no, actually, something else is gonna happen, but what?  
  
Readingmusic, thank you, here's chapter 7.  
  
Dea, how much sugar had you had when you reviewed?? Thank you for your review, I hope this chapter's good enough.  
  
Shonny, thanks, 1x5 isn't, or wasn't anyway something I had considered, but I will consider. Yes, 7 times I cried at Lord of the Rings, 7 TIMES! (Yeah, I drooled over the gorgeous Elf too...)  
  
Ysabelle, ::re-reads review:: er, ::blinks in confusion:: you're not the only confused one.  
  
Pennie88, you don't stink at reviewing, (I do, believe me...) Here's the next part, and Lord of the Rings is the best film I've ever seen, and that's saying something.  
  
Death's Daughter, hate waiting eh? :)  
  
Kora, ::hides behind her chair:: I'm sorry!! I hadn't even thought about killing off Duo-chan, but I might consider it now... I am already under immense and endless torture from my insane best friends, and it wouldn't take much to push me to insanity.  
  
Diamond: Push you to insanity? I was under the impression that you were insane!  
  
Destiny: Me too.  
  
Angel: Leave her alone, she's broken her fingers.  
  
Destiny: so?!  
  
Thank you to everyone who's reviewed so far!! :)  
  
Peace and Love  
  
~Willow~  
  
Warnings: Duo x Quatre (2x4) and mentions of past 3x4 and 1x2  
  
Crazy things  
  
People always do crazy things when they're in love...  
  
"`Fei, where is Quatre?" Wufei shrugged.  
  
"Should we go and look for him?" Heero nodded and rose, following Wufei.  
  
On their way outside, they found Trowa who said nothing, but followed them outside.  
  
Quatre walked inside, feeling refreshed from his time in the car park. He didn't like hospitals, all the pain, fear, he could feel it all. That is why he spent time outside, where it was less painful. But, he had to go and check on Duo.  
  
"Doctor?" A short nurse with a mini-dress held a clipboard to her chest as she chased after the doctor. "Doctor? Shall we open up Mr Duo Maxwell's room? I'm sure that his friends would like to talk to him, and it's not like we keep all ICU patients alone, they're allowed their families and friends in, why can't he?" She asked. The doctor merely nodded, watching the nurse's ass as she walked away. She ran into a blonde boy while heading for Duo's room. "Can I help you sir?" The young man nodded.  
  
"I have just come to see my friend, Duo Maxwell, he's here."  
  
"Oh yes, I'm just heading to unlock his door. Come with me." The nurse led Quatre to the room, and then let him in. He positioned himself beside the bed and held Duo's hand.  
  
Soon, the Arabian fell asleep, his head resting on the bed.  
  
Heero, Trowa and Wufei came back up to Duo's room, to find Quatre asleep on the bed next to him.  
  
"Should we move him?"  
  
"I think we should let him rest, he's had a very tiring day."  
  
"We should wake him up, he'll get a crick in his neck."  
  
"I stand by moving him. Heero?"  
  
"Hn." Heero gently picked up the blonde and put him down on a comfy armchair. The smaller blonde muttered something and shifted in the chair a little bit before settling down again. Heero, Trowa and Wufei sat in silence, their gaze either on Duo's unconscious form, or on Quatre's sleeping form. Soon enough, all but Heero fell asleep.  
  
A buzzing woke Trowa and Wufei immediately. Nurses rushed in and out, before a doctor came in, looked at Duo, smiled and switched off the breathing machine. The nurses let out a sigh of relief as the boy's chest began to rise and fall.  
  
"Well done Duo." The doctor whispered, brushing the teen's unruly bangs from his face. "Now we just need you to wake up." He smiled at the three boys who were awake, and then left the room, followed by the nurses, who were discussing what colour Duo's eyes were.  
  
"I wonder if this will kick start them into saying something to each other." Wufei said, finally breaking the silence.  
  
"I just hope that Quatre's faith in Duo is good."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"I said I hope Duo won't hurt Quatre. He's so innocent and fragile. I swear, if he hurts Quatre, I'll kill him." Trowa said, his emerald eyes focused solely on Quatre.  
  
"You have to let go Trowa." Heero said quietly. Trowa let out a dry chuckle.  
  
"You can talk." He replied, receiving a sigh from Heero.  
  
"I know." Heero said finally. "I will. It's what Duo wants." Wufei shook his head and looked between the two boys.  
  
There was a small groan from Quatre's chair as the blonde sat forward and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Did I miss anything?" He asked, moving once again to the chair beside Duo's bed. "He's alright isn't he?"  
  
"He's fine." Wufei said. "He's off the breathing machine [1] now."  
  
"That's really good." Quatre smiled and held Duo's hand. "Well done Duo." He said. There was a beep from a random piece of machinery located around Duo's bed. Quatre squeezed Duo's hand.  
  
And Duo's hand squeezed back...  
  
End of chapter seven  
  
A/N: Hey! So, what'd ya think? You like? You hate? Please tell me! Review please! ^_^ And I can post part eight! Am I evil, or am I evil?! The more reviews I get, the faster the next part comes out.  
  
[1] well, I couldn't remember the name!!  
  
Typing one handed is very hard, and takes quite a long time...  
  
Peace and Love  
  
~Willow~ 


	8. Our POV Cold Tea

A/N: Yes, your eyes aren't deceiving you, there is an update on this fic! I'm writing really quickly on these because I haven't updated for a while. I did toy with the idea of ending the fic there, but then I decided that it wouldn't be fair. 'Cause you've all been waiting for another chapter. Most of you have probably lost interest this fic, I don't blame you, I really should have updated this sooner... But anyway, here we are with another chapter, and maybe the last one. If it finishes on a cliffhanger, then I promise to bring a sequel out real soon. But if you want a sequel, you're gonna have to give me ideas. My email address is willow1609@yahoo.co.uk so if you do have any ideas for sequels, please email me.

Review please!

~Willow~

Warnings: Duo x Quatre (2x4) and mentions of past 3x4 and 1x2 

Crazy things

People always do crazy things when they're in love…

_"That's really good." Quatre smiled and held Duo's hand. "Well done Duo." He said. There was a beep from a random piece of machinery located around Duo's bed. Quatre squeezed Duo's hand._

_And Duo's hand squeezed back…_

Quatre's eyes widened. 

"Did you…did you see?" He asked, stunned. Heero thought he saw Duo's hand move, but he wasn't too sure. 

"I think I did." Quatre smiled and wiped his eyes with his other hand. 

"Duo, come on, wake up, please…" Quatre kept holding Duo's hand, gently urging the braided one to come back to them.

**

_Quatre…_Duo could hear Quatre talking to him, and there seemed to be a ray of light emitted from the direction of the blond's voice. _I'm coming Quatre… He wanted to open his eyes and look around, check that he was alive, but he seemed unable. The most contact that he was able to have with them was when he squeezed someone's hand. He hoped that it was Quatre's, but he couldn't be sure._

**

"Mr Winner?" A nurse poked her head round the door. "Visiting hours are over, and you have been here for days. Please, go home. Get some sleep. You will be able to come back in the morning." Quatre looked blearily and the nurse looked back sympathetically. "Please Mr Winner, there is no more you can do here."

"But he squeezed my hand, he is coming around and I don't want to miss it! I want to be here." The nurse stepped in and showed Quatre the chart she was holding that showed Duo's brain activity, pointing out the changes and peaks. They were gradual. 

"He won't wake up tonight. He _is_ slowly regaining consciousness, but there is not enough activity for him to do so tonight. Please, go home Mr Winner, you will be better to see him again in the morning when you are not so tired, then, you won't be asleep on the chair if he comes round." Seeing reason again, Quatre nodded and the nurse walked out knowing that Quatre would be coming along behind her. 

"Duo?" Quatre leant down low and spoke quietly to Duo. "I'll be back soon, just hold on. Keep coming back to us Duo." Quatre looked at the door for the nurse and then kissed Duo lightly on the forehead. "Goodnight Duo."

**

Quatre hurried back to the mansion and went straight for the kitchen. He started to make himself a cup of tea and boiled the water, put the teabag and hot water in the cup. Deciding to change into his pyjamas, Quatre put the cup on the table with a spoon and he went upstairs.

As he sat down on the bed and slipped one shoe off, he started undoing the lace of the other before shrugging his coat off one of his arms and relaxing on the bed. _Just a minute…He thought as his eyes drifted shut. _I'll go down for my tea in a minute…_ And with that, he fell asleep._

**

"Is he going to be alright?" Heero asked, standing with Trowa at Quatre's bedroom door. The blond pilot had fallen asleep as soon as he stepped into his room and was curled up on the bed, one arm was out of the sleeve of his coat and one shoe was off, the other had the laces untied. 

"He'll be fine." Trowa answered quietly, watching over the petite boy as he slept. "Let's leave him be." The two boys shut the door and crept down the corridor, letting Quatre rest. 

End of chapter eight

A/N: You like? At least there was no cliffhanger there! Anyway please review! Or I'll set my muses on you… **N'hrive and Elear growl**

Hmm… not quite the effect I was looking for… Well, there's one more chapter of this to go, and maybe a sequel. I'm not sure yet. 

HAH! My muses scare someone! ^-^ YAY! … I think…

N'hrive: **growls at Lómadia** 

Elear: In response to the question 'can you not write happy stuff?' No. She can't. She loves angst. She's mean and cruel.

Alex: **calling from cupboard** I HAVE TO AGREE THERE!!

Shut up Alex. No one asked you for your opinion.  Alex is one of my characters. He's locked in a cupboard because he can't be let out in public. ^^;;

Review!!

Willow


End file.
